Navidad
by Itt-chan monogatari
Summary: Conjunto de Oneshots con mi mero estilo honrando la bella epoca navideña. Divertidas historias, dramas navideños, algunos lemon ;
1. Siempre seguro

**Siempre seguro.**

Una discusion. Asi era, una maldita discusion tenia el poder de arruinar aquel tan importante dia. Azota la puerta con desgana y enojo contenido. Aprieta los puños con fuerza &' cierra los ojos intentando calmar su frustracion. Era 24 de diciembre, esa noche era noche buena y al dia siguiente navidad. Camina unos cuantos pasos hasta su sala &' se deja caer sin cuidado en el sofá. Unas lagrimas se escapan de sus ojos sin aviso previo. Se maldice asi misma por actuar tan debilmente. Se serena y hecha la cabeza hacia atras.

Cual habia sido el motivo esta vez? La frialdad &' la seriedad del rostro del Kazekage o el entusiasmo un tanto infantil de su ex alumna? Sea lo que fuere, definitivamente habia sido una tonteria. Y ahora lo recordaba.

-_Que tienen planeado hacer en tu casa para navidad, Gaara? -preguntaba Matsuri entusiasmada por la idea._

_El rostro serio del pelirrojo no reflejaba nada que fuera significativo para ella. Era mucho pedir una sonrisa para esa navidad? Gaara evito su mirada por un momento y levanto la vista al cielo._

_-Temari ira a Konoha a pasar la navidad con el vago y Kankuro parece que la pasara en un bar con sus amigos -respondia tranquilamente el chico._

_-Que no pasan la navidad en familia?_

_-No. _

_-Y que tienes planeado para nosotros? -preguntó Matsuri sujetando fuertemente el brazo de su antiguo sensei. _

_-Como que para nosotros? -pregunto él sin inmutarse._

_-Tu sabes.. nosotros.. tu y yo, ya que no pasaras la navidad con tus hermanos crei que querrias que lo pasaramos juntos.._

_-No se..._

Aquello la habia hecho explotar. Basura.

Siente un escalofrio recorrerle su espina dorsal. Suspira. Se recuesta sobre el sofá lentamente. Que mejor manera de celebrar su noche buena que durmiendo toda la noche? Sin siquiera pensarlo se queda dormida en instantes.

En sus sueños tenia consigo al chico mas perfecto sobre la faz de la tierra. Gaara la abrazaba y la besaba como lo habia hecho solamente una vez en la vida. Recorria con sus blancas manos cada parte de su cuerpo y ella lo disfrutaba. Se dejaba hacer a su antojo. Lamia, besaba, mordia, succionaba, ella se retorcia de placer entre sus brazos. Por un momento sentia sus suaves labios jugueteando sobre los de ella. Abre los ojos &' ve unos aguamarina que la miran con dulzura.

-Por que te quedaste dormida, Matsuri? -pregunta el pelirrojo depositando un beso sobre los labios de la chica -crei que pasarias la navidad conmigo.

Gaara se encontraba en cuclillas para estar a la altura del rostro de su ahora novia.

-Pero..? Gaara, no me habias dicho..

Matsuri lo mira interrogante y con el rostro entristecido.

-Se lo que dije y no concibo como tu pudiste creer que no querria pasar la navidad contigo -le contesta Gaara acariciando su rostro.

-Sonabas tan seguro -se defende la castaña incorporandose.

-Sabes que siempre que quiero puedo sonar muy seguro, con un hermano como Kankuro y una hermana como Temari, esa seguridad es lo unico que permite tener un rato a solas sin la procupacion de ser espiado o atacado con cientos de preguntas absurdas que a ellos se les puede ocurrir. Contigo casi nunca uso esa tecnica -contesta tranquilamente el chico sonriendo de lado -pero crei que eso tu ya lo sabias.

-Aveces no se que creer de ti.

-Hieres mis sentimientos con eso que dices.

Matsuri se lanza a sus brazos sin dudar ni un segundo. Pero que le habia hecho pensar que Gaara no la queria? No, no habia pensado eso. Él la confundia en algunas ocasiones, pero de su amor nunca habia dudado. Nunca.

-Que tal si nos quedamos aqui hoy y celebramos hasta mañana? -pregunta la chica -hoy es noche buena.

Una sonrisa y una mirada deseosa aceptaron aquella propuesta. Gaara se sienta en el sofa, toma a Matsuri por la cintura y la monta sobre él. Las manos del Kazekage no quieren perder el tiempo. Buscan y encuentran hambrientos de carne. La chica besa sus labios, sus mejillas su cuello. Dejan que sus cuerpos se conoscan entre si. Se tocan y se sienten exponiendo sus pieles al frio invierno. Matsuri separa su cuerpo del Kazekage.

-Cierra los ojos -pide dulcemente la chica.

Gaara obedece. Maturi toma una de las manos del pelirrojo, cierra los ojos y deja caer la cabeza hacia atras. Explica el deseo sin palabras, con acciones. Ofrece un recorrido en su total geografia. Hace que la mano del chico recorra su cuerpo. Su rostro, su cuello, sus pechos..

-Siente cada parte de mi...

Sigue su recorrido. Su abdomen, su cintura, el filo de sus caderas.

-Cada centimetro, cada milimetro... te pertenece..

Mueve su mano hasta su trasero y regresa. Acerca sus labios al oido de Gaara y susurra.

-Esta noche quiero sentirme tuya..

Conduce aquella blanca mano hasta su intimidad. Gaara percibe aquel acto y acaricia suavemente esa zona tan sensible de la chica. Ella suspira gozosa.

-Estamos en la sala de tu casa -susurra ahora el pelirrojo.

-Lo se y no me importa.

Pega nuevamente su cuerpo al de él, restregandole sus pechos. Lo besa y juega con sus lenguas. Un extasis indescriptible se apodera de ambos. Como llegaron a eso? Gaara la despoja de sus ropas y agilmente la tiende de nuevo en el sofa. Decide admirar por unos instantes sus pechos desnudos. Hambriento aprisiona uno de sus pezones entre sus labios y muerde suavemente. Ella gime. Con una mano acaricia su cuerpo. Recorre con sus dedos la espina dorsal del chico. Lo desea. Un frio los estremece.

-_Te amo.._

Susura Gaara esa unica vez y ella siente que puede explotar al oir la voz del hombre diciendole aquello. El placer la hace suspirar, gemir, sollozar, jadear descontrolada. Gaara la calla lamiendo sus labios. Restriega su sexo sobre ella y la hace sentir su mismo deseo. Se desnuda frente a ella sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

Esos ojos que expresaban todo y a la vez nada.

Se acerca de nuevo a ella y continua besandola. Cuantas caricias inocentes. Basandose en los sentimientos explotando atraves de sus labios. Se harta. Desliza una mano a su entrepierna e intruduce dos dedos dentro de ella. Matsuri muerde sus labios y lo mira con ojos desorbitados. El sonrie satisfecho.

No duda ni un segundo mas, retira su mano y entra en ella sin piedad. Sienten el delicioso placer de sus sexos juntos. Pegan sus cuerpos nuevamente. Sus respiraciones marcan el ritmo acompasado de las embestidas. Delicioso placer que se apodera de sus cuerpos. Se mueve en ella rapido, profundo e intenso.

Los brazos de Matsuri lo envuelven posesivos. Ella clava sus uñas en su espalda. El jadea. Ella se deja llevar al limite. Lo siente cerca. Marca su ritmo, agitandose. Toma entre sus dedos el sedoso cabello rojo de Gaara.

Sus cuerpos se tensan. El llega, ella lo acompaña. Un delicioso calor liquido se expande dentro de su ser. Matsuri lo besa dulcemente en los labios ayudandole a recuperar el aliento. Se miran unos instantes. Sale de ella.

-Me dijiste algo.. -susurra Matsuri besando su mejilla.

-Ah si? Que dije? -pregunta el chico.

-No lo recuerdas?

-No..

Matsuri siente de nuevo ese coraje que la acompaño ya horas antes. Baja la mirada.

-_Te amo -_susurra Gaara contra su pelo.

La castaña sonrie &' se aprieta contra su pecho. No voltea a verlo de nuevo pero él siente su calor. La ama y ella a él.

-_Te amo -_repite el chico.

_-_Tambien te amo. Feliz navidad, Gaara. 

_

* * *

_

Oneshot GaaMatsu de mi especial de navidad dedicado a la extraña Kao-chan qe espero le guste.. si no, ni modos ¬¬'

espero les haya gustado(:

Comentarios? Quejas? Sugerencias? Reviews ;)

Itt-chan


	2. Muerdagos

**Muerdagos.**

Si habia algo que Neji Hyuga odiara mas que la maldita linea sucesora de su clan, eran los muerdagos de navidad. Razon? La mayoria de las chicas de konoha aprovechaban la epoca para colocar un muerdago sobre el genio Hyuga y darle un beso.

Neji se alejaba de la academia luego de haber sido presa de cinco chicas que le exigian besos paradas frente a el bajo cinco muerdagos. Podria acaso tener mejor suerte? Torcio hacia la derecha perdiendose entre las tiendas del centro que relucian y presumian sus luces navideñas. Diviso Ichiraku ramen y adivino quien estaria ahi.

-Naruto -llamo con la voz entrecortada recuperando el aliento -podrias ayudarme?

El rubio volteo a verlo con los cachetes llenos de comida.

-Traga eso -pidio con molestia Neji.

Naruto hizo un esfuerzo olimpico por tragar todo lo que tenia en la boca y logro sacarle una ligera sonrisa al Hyuga por el acto.

-Que pasa Neji? -pregunto sin mucho interes.

-Unas chicas me persiguen -respondio el Hyuga.

Naruto entorno los ojos y repaso a su amigo con la mirada de pies a cabeza, indignado.

-No entiendo que te ven las chicas -formulo al final logrando que Neji sonriera arrogantemente.

-Me ayudaras?

-Pero si no hay ninguna chica cerca de aqui -dijo el Uzumaki mirando a ambos lados de la calle.

Neji sonrio una vez mas y activo su Byakugan.

-Hay dos escondidas en el restaurante de a lado...

-Y como sabes que estan escondidas? -pregunto Naruto incredulo.

-Por que nadie, comunmente, se para detras de un bote de basura y asoma la cabeza constantemente, o si? -inquirio el genio sarcasticamente.

Naruto achico los ojos y lo miro ironico.

-De acuerdo -acepto finalmente -que quieres que haga?

-Un Kage Bushin -pidio Neji -quiero que hagas uno y te transformes en mi.

-Claro, y mi clon sera correteado por tus fans -atino Naruto volviendo a llenar su boca de ramen.

Neji lo miro fijamente por varios segundos esperando una respuesta.

-Por lo menos dejaras que termine de cenar? -pregunto el rubio algo irritado.

Neji se sento junto a el sin dejar de observar de donde podian salir mas chicas. Naruto termino de comer e hizo el clon del genio Hyuga.

-Por que no haces tu un clon? -pregunto Naruto una vez adoptada la imagen de Neji.

-Por que tu eres mejor en esto y lo sabes -comento el verdadero Hyuga.

Naruto esbozo una sonrisa plena, halagado y el verdadero Neji miro un poco extrañado su rostro con una sonrisa de ese tamaño.

-Que? -pregunto Naruto al ser observado fijamente -que nunca te habias visto la cara? -pregunto sarcastico.

-Creo que podria sonreir un poco mas -dijo distraido Neji sin dejar de mirar a su doble y esbozando una sonrisa parecida.

Naruto abrio sus ahora ojos perla sorprendido al ver a Neji sonriendo de aquella forma, agito sus manos frente a su rostro y el Hyuga reacciono.

-Bueno -dijo el genio -sal tu para despistarlas -Naruto asintio -gracias por esto amigo.

El Uzumaki salio sin mucho cuidado de Ichiraku y comenzo a caminar por la calle casi desierta. Neji salio despues de el una vez las chicas hubieron seguido a Neji falso. Camino feliz y despreocupado hacia el lado contrario de la calle dirigiendose a la gran mansion Hyuga.

Al boblar a la izquierda vio a Naruto acercandose corriendo con su aspecto normal.

-Corre! -grito el rubio al pasar junto a el.

Neji giro su mirada hacia de donde venia su amgio y vio un tumulto de chicas enfurecidas. Corrio hasta alcanzar a Naruto y le dedico una mirada fulminante.

-Pero que demonios sucedio? -pregunto.

-Me descubrieron.

-Como?

-Sonrei -dijo Naruto disculpandose con la mirada.

Ese comentario le parecio bastante ironico y divertido al genio Hyuga y sonrio de verdad. Naruto de nuevo se mostro sorprendido por la actitud de Neji quien, a pesar de ya no ser tan amargado y pesimista, aun seguia con las sonrisas al minimo. Quizas el espiritu de la navidad ayudaba.

Llegaron a los limites de la aldea y se detuvieron en seco. A cada lado de ellos un arbol decoraba la puerta pincipal y decidieron que seria un perfecto escondite. Las chicas llegaron hasta ahi y al no verlos cesaron su persecusion.

-Por que no simplemente te niegas a besarlas? -pregunto el rubio.

-Ya lo intente.

-Pft -bufo Naruto.

Caminaron adentrandose de nuevo en la aldea. A ellos se acerco una castaña con moñitos y ojos color chocolate, y Neji insintivamente esbozo una ligera sonrisa, logrando que Tenten lo mirara sorprendida.

-Eres tu? -pregunto mirando a Neji.

El Hyuga sonrio con ligero fastidio y Naruto solto una risa estridente.

-Creo que todos piensan que eres un amargado -solto Naruto controlando su risa.

Tenten comenzo a reir con ese cometario y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Neji rio tambien. La castaña se sonrojo ligeramente ante la risa del Hyuga y Naruto no pudo evitar notar aquello. Se alejo de ellos dejandolos solos caminando lentamente hacia atras pero una ramita trono bajo sus pies. Miro al suelo y se encontro con un pedazo de muerdago.

"Quizas se le callo a una loca fan de Neji" -pensó.

Una idea descabellada cruzo por su mente. Se agacho a recojer el muerdago y luego se acerco de nuevo sigiloso a su par de amigos con la rama en su espalda. Escucho a Tenten hablar algo sobre regalos navideños y una fiesta, se acerco a Neji quien la escuchaba atentamente y coloco el muerdago sobre su cabeza. La castaña solto una risita nerviosa ante el acto y el genio Hyuga solamente la cuestiono con la mirada.

-Que sucede? -pregunto.

-Creo que le debes un beso -dijo Naruto junto a el.

Neji levanto la vista y vio el muerdago sobre el, seguido de esto fulmino a Naruto con la mirada y el rubio solamente le sonrio con picardia.

-Que esperas? -cuestiono el Uzumaki -besala.

Las mejillas del poseedor del Byakugan se tiñeron muy ligeramente de rojo carmin. Tenten sonrio dulcemente y se acerco a el para darle un tierno beso en la mejilla. Una vez mas, Neji sonrio esa noche.

-Feliz navidad, Neji -entono Naruto melodiosamente.

* * *

Otra anecdota de navidad :D

Este me gusta mucho por el cuento ese de los muerdagos y lo tenia pensado desde hace tiempo, namas no lo habia escrito.

Espero qe les hayas gustado(:

Review?

Itt-chan


	3. Regalos de navidad

**Regalos de Navidad.**

En su mansion, Neji Hyuga  
un gran libro recibia  
pues al genio de la familia  
la lectura le encantaba.

Hinata y sus ojos perla  
miraban embelesada  
a Naruto sonreir al verla  
pues de ella se enamoraba.

El cabello rosado de Sakura  
se escondia bajo un grueso gorro  
pues en la aldea de konoha mucho frio habia  
al abrir su regalo con ganas  
a su rostro acudia un sonrojo  
pues por parte de Ino un vestido sexy recibia.

Kiba abrazaba a Akamaru  
quien vestia un disfraz de reno  
felices y contentos rodeados de mas perros  
disfrutaban la mejor velada del año.

Temari y Shikamaru  
se besaban bajo un muerdago  
tomados de la mano  
demostrando un amor sincero.

el kazekage de la aldea de suna  
esparcia sus arenas por todas partes  
en sus brazos descanzaba Matsuri  
sosteniento una copa de sake  
mientras observaban la luna.

Rock Lee boracho con su sensei  
cantaban canciones de amor  
pues sabian que en este año  
les iria mucho mejor.

Sasuke miraba con seriedad  
a sus amigos abrir los regalos  
Karin se acerco junto a el  
y le obsequio un tierno abrazo.

Itachi, Hidan, Kakuzu y Sasori  
Zetsu, Tobi, Pain y Deidara  
Kisame partia un gran pavo con su espada  
mientras Konan reia y de ellos se burlaba.

Una navidad, ansiada y esperada  
unica, que se comparte con amigos  
disfrutando juntos esa bella velada  
los dias siguientes se colmaran de brillo.

* * *

Otro cuento de Navidad, qe decidi hacerlo asi todo lleno de rimas como los narran en la tele xD

La mitad la escribi en la madrugada, no podia dormir & se me ocurrio XD

Espero les haya gustaadoo(:

Un besoo!

Itt.


	4. Comentarios de la escritora

**De la autora;**

_Los personajes de las historias previamente publicadas no son de mi pertenencia, son de mi adorado y envidiado Masashi-sensei. Las historias aqui contadas han sido meramente de mi creacion y con el unico fin de entretener al lector. _

_"Siempre Seguro"  
__La idea de siempre seguro se me vino a la mente fantaseando sobre algo que queria que ocurriera entre alguien que ahora es mi ex-novio y yo (si, mi mente sucia busco eso). De ahi, justo despues de bajarme de mi nube, aterrize en mi esponjosa cama y abrace a mi Gaara de peluche. De ahi salior todo. Pero no fue sino hasta el dia siguiente que lo escribi y tarde alrededor de una hora, que yo concidero poco tiempo. No lo arregle, ni lo corregi y asi con las mismas lo publique (disculpen por eso). Narré la historia como... la verdad no se como decirlo XD pero no fue ni en primera, ni en tercera persona. Espero en verdad que les haya gustado. _

_"Muerdagos"  
__En realidad queria que este fic se tratara sobre Sasuke, pero finalmente fui debil y me deje llevar por el hermoso de Neji, aprovechando que es bastante codiciado. La idea de la historia llego a mi cabeza porque un amigo mio odia las fotografias, las odia, y muchas niñas le piden tomarse una foto con él y él huye de ellas, pero al final llega su novia y con ella no rechista ni nada y eso me parecio gracioso, asi que para hacerlo navideño pensé en los muerdagos de navidad (que he descubierto no son tipicos en todos los paises) y lo puse en marcha. Agregué el Kage Bushin de Naruto para ver a un Neji alternativo y hasta algo comico, obviamente sin pretender serlo. Amé la parte donde intenta sonreir igual que el clon que le hizo Naruto y dice "creo que podria sonreir un poco mas". _

_"Regalos de Navidad"  
__Termine de ver un episodio especial de... las chicas superpoderosas (xD) donde narran todo asi bien bonito y poetico lleno de rimas y pense "por que no demonios hacer un poema asi de Naruto?" Me fui a dormir y esa misma noche, al no poder conciliar el sueño, escribí casi la mitad del fic. Al dia siguiente pasé lo que habia escrito a la computadora y me dispuse a terminarlo, tarea dificil por que cuesta rimar los nombres de los chicos :/ Pero en fin, lo termine y lo publique sin mas XD _

_Pido disculpas a quien, de alguna manera, haya ofendido con mis publicaciones y de igual forma a quienes simplemente no les gusto._

_Tambien agradezco mucho, mucho a quienes leyeron y no dejaron review, asi como los que sí lo hicieron. _

_Este segmente fue creado para una cercanía con mis muy, muy, muy amados y adorados lectores y para dejar en claro algunas dudas, asi como para responder sus reviews. _

_A;_

**_Anika-san; _**_nuevamente me encantó haber recibido un review tuyo, y no solo uno sino que en cada uno de los caps de "Navidad" Primero que nada, si, Gaara es seguro y ARDIENTE, segundo, yo tambien me encontraria siguierndo a Neji y a Gaara por todas partes con un muerdago para besuquearlos y violarlos ahi mismo XD, tercero, Gaara toma sake con resposabilidad u.u sino seguramente yo ya me habria aprovechado de él estando ebrio XD, y por ultimo, quiero mandarte un fuerte abrazo y un beso grande(: _

**_neverdie;_**_ me alegra recibir un review tuyo en casi todos mis fics(: enserio me da mucho gusto que leas mis escritos y comentes con un review, pero hasta ahora me han parecido algo secos y mortificantes que solamente dicen "muy buen cap", sin caritas ni nada D: (yo haciendo drama XD no me hagas caso) JAJA, en fin, en serio que muchas gracias por tus reviews y por dedicarte unos minutos de tu tiempo en leer mis fics y comentarlos. Te mando un beso grande. Hasta pronto(:_

**_GiseelRojaasLJB3; _**_hermana te adoro! pero eres muy gay ¬¬ xD en fin, tu ya sabes mi chorote. Te amo pequeña(:_

_Sin mas por el momento, les digo adios._

_;Con forme reciba reviews actualizare este espacio;_


End file.
